13th Victim
by Arialieur
Summary: Aku mencintaimu, sampai kematian memisahkan kita. 3rd part of 'The 13th Trilogy'. SasuNaru. Yaoi. Lemon


**Disclaimer: Perlu saya tulis lagi? Naruto masih menjadi milik Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rating: M for implicit sex. Iye maap, rasanya tidak tahan untuk tidak menaikkan ratingnya *Aria ish PMS-ing***

**Pairing: SasuNaru**

**Warning: Yaoi. OOC**

_The Last part of 'The 13 Trilogy' Agak berbeda dengan 2 part lain, semoga masih nyambung^^_

_enjoy~_

_

* * *

  
_

**13****th**** Victim**

**a Naruto fanfiction**

**by: Arialieur**

**

* * *

  
**

Kami menjadi satu, dan aku meneriakkan namanya dengan lantang, sampai-sampai suaraku menjadi serak karena terlalu banyak berteriak. Sakit rasanya, seolah tubuhku dirobek menjadi dua. Air mataku mengalir deras, bukan air mata sedih, bukan. Rasa sakit ditenggelamkan oleh kenikmatan, dan aku membiarkan darahku berdesir oleh hangatnya dekapan Sasuke. Kami seperti sepasang puzzle yang saling melengkapi satu sama lain, seperti pasangan penyanyi duet dengan harmonisasi sempurna. Dan aku tidak pernah mendengar suara yang lebih indah daripada erangan dan nafas beratnya di telingaku. Aku jatuh cinta, lagi dan lagi kepada pria ini. Aku terjebak dalam sihirnya, tak bisa dan tak mau melepaskan diri. Aku dapat merasakan taringnya menghujam leherku, berpesta dengan nikmatnya darah hangat yang mengalir lewat nadiku. Aku tahu, sayang, darahku terasa seperti candu untukmu.

Dan api gairah itu padam perlahan, seiring dengan naik-turunnya dada kami yang sedang mencoba menormalkan nafas kembali setelah aktivitas yang baru kami berbaring di tempat tidur, seluruh tenagaku seolah ikut tersedot bersama tetes-tetes darah yang diminum dengan lahap oleh Sasuke. Bukan, bukan tempat tidur di kamarku, kami bahkan sudah tidak lagi berada di dekat gerejaku. Ini adalah tempat tidur di mana Sasuke berasal, di puncak menara tertinggi di kota mati yang terlupakan. Jauh, begitu jauh dari kota asalku.

Aku masih dapat mengingat dengan jelas keheningan yang menyelimuti kota ini saat pertama kali aku datang, berjalan di sisi Sasuke. Bau kematian menguar dari setiap sudut, menimbulkan rasa mual yang tidak kunjung hilang. Apa yang kulakukan di tempat ini? Aku juga masih menanyakannya pada diriku sendiri. Apa yang seorang pastor sepertiku, lakukan di kota mati ini, terlebih di menara tempat seorang vampire tinggal? Bukankah seharusnya aku berada di gereja? Memimpin misa dan mendengarkan pengakuan dosa dari umat Tuhan?

"Naruto..." Kau memanggilku dengan suara lembut. Naruto, bukan lagi Father seperti dulu. Sebagian diriku mati rasanya, menghadapi kenyataan bahwa aku kini hanyalah Naruto. Bukan Father Naruto.

Sentuhan dingin dari tanganmu membelai wajahku, membuatku mau tidak mau memejamkan mata untuk menikmati kebaikan kecil yang jarang kau tunjukkan itu. Ya, aku mengingatkan diriku sendiri. Sentuhan itulah yang membuatku nekat mengejarmu pada hari berbadai itu, meninggalkan segalanya terkunci rapat di gereja. Statusku, kehidupanku, sumpahku, dan sebagian diriku.

"Aku mencintaimu, Sasuke," rintihku saat merasakan lidahmu menjilat luka gigitan di leherku. Aku masih bisa merasakan darah yang mengalir dari luka itu, bekas gigitan dalam yang kau lakukan di tengah-tengah api gairah saat kita menjadi satu.

Kau menghentikan gerakanmu sejenak, lalu mengecup pipiku dengan lembut.

"Kau tahu, Naruto, kenapa vampire dianggap terkutuk?"

Lagi-lagi pembicaran ini, aku jengah. Sasuke seolah tidak ada lelahnya mengulang pembicaraan ini denganku, setiap kali aku mengatakan bahwa aku mencintainya. Setiap kali ia menegaskan bahwa...

"Karena kami tidak merasakan cinta,"

...bahwa ia tidak mencintaiku. Bahwa baginya ini hanyalah sebuah permainan. Seperti layaknya venus flytrap yang mengundang serangga dengan aroma manis ke dalam rengkuhan mematikannya, Sasuke menarikku dalam permainan berbahaya ini. Hatiku menjadi taruhannya, dan aku kalah. Aku tahu. Dan aku tidak keberatan. Walaupun baginya aku hanyalah satu diantara korban lain, yang wajah serta namanya akan terlupakan dalam usia Sasuke yang panjang.

Tapi kalau ada satu hal yang kuharapkan, itu adalah meninggalkan sesuatu sebagai pengingat. Agar Sasuke tidak melupakanku, tidak melupakan cintaku yang dalam. Bagaimanapun caranya.

Jadi aku menangis, dan berpikir sekuat tenaga. Aku tidak berdoa –tidak, aku tidak lagi memiliki hak untuk itu, karena aku telah memalingkan wajahku dari Tuhan. Aku telah mengkhianati Dia, dengan memilih untuk bersama Sasuke. Mungkin ini menggelikan untuk diceritakan, seorang pastor yang nyata-nyata pelayan Tuhan memilih untuk menyerahkan hati –dan tubuhnya, kepada seorang vampire, makhluk yang dihinakan oleh Tuhan dan ditakuti oleh manusia. Terlalu konyol untuk didengarkan, manusia yang dengan sengaja memilih jalan yang paling sesat dan menyedihkan.

Tapi itulah yang kulakukan. Semua demi cinta yang terkutuk ini.

"Tidurlah," suara Sasuke lagi-lagi berbisik ke telingaku. Tangannya membelai sisi tubuhku yang telanjang, membuaiku agar lebih nyaman, lebih tenang. Lalu mati. Suatu saat nanti, tak lama lagi, kalau ditilik dari banyaknya darahku yang ia minum. Tak lama lagi, kalau dilihat dari mentalku yang mulai tergerus oleh keputusasaan dan sakit hati yang tak berujung.

Jadi aku harus cepat.

* * *

Kota tempat aku berasal, di mana gerejaku berada, merupakan daerah yang tidak aman. Tingkat kriminal begitu tinggi, sebegitu parahnya sehingga pastor seperti dirikupun dipersenjatai. Sangat cantik, pisau itu. Panjangnya delapan inci, terbuat dari perak murni, dengan ukiran di gagangnya. Aku tidak pernah repot-repot memperhatikan ukiran itu, tapi kini, saat aku terduduk sendirian di kamar kami –kamarku dan Sasuke, barulah ukiran itu jelas terlihat.

Sebuah salib, dengan sulur-sulur tumbuhan membelit erat bentuk salib itu. Sekali lagi aku mengaguminya, cantik. Dan berbahaya, bagi vampire. Perak merupakan satu-satunya metal yang bisa meninggalkan bekas luka di tubuh vampire, satu-satunya metal yang beracun jika sampai memiliki kontak dengan jantung sang pengisap darah. Satu-satunya, yang bisa membantuku mewujudkan keinginanku.

Beberapa orang akan memilih kehidupan, memilih kebebasan dari cengkeraman vampire. Tapi aku tidak. Tidak akan pernah. Karena kini Sasukelah kehidupanku. Kebebasanku. Sekaligus ancaman terbesar terhadap hidupku. Cinta ini, mungkin memang buta. Bukan kisah manis bertaburan bunga dan kata-kata indah. Cinta ini, hanyalah sebuah episode kisah tragis dalam hidupku. Bukan dalam hidup Sasuke. Tidak akan pernah dalam hidup Sasuke.

Karena seperti yang ia tegaskan, "Vampire tidak merasakan cinta,"

Jadi biarlah aku yang menanggung kutukan cinta ini.

Sebuah kecupan di bagian belakang leherku, dan aku tahu kalau Sasuke sudah kembali dari perburuannya. Darahku tidak cukup untuk memuaskan dahaganya, karena itu ia harus pergi sekali-sekali ke kota terdekat, mencari mangsa untuk dihisap darahnya sampai habis. Hanya memikirkannya saja aku benci. Aku benci jika Sasuke mendekap manusia selain diriku, benci jika Sasuke mengeluarkan kata-kata manis untuk menarik mereka dalam jebakannya. Benci jika Sasuke menghujamkan taringnya di nadi manusia lain, benci jika ia merasakan candu lain selain darahku.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, hmm?" ia bertanya sambil meninggalkan gigitan-gigitan kecil di kulitku. Aku memejamkan mata, mencoba menenggelamkan diri dalam sentuhannya.

"Berpikir,"

Satu kecupan lagi di belakang leherku, dan ia kembali bertanya. "Tentang apa?"

Aku berbalik sambil tersenyum. Mengecup bibirnya, mencoba mengalihkan perhatiannya dari gerakan tanganku yang menyelipkan pisau ke bawah bantal. "Tentang kau. Aku. Kita."

"Hmm....ceritakan padaku." ia berkata, melumat bibirku dalam gerakan lambat. Dapat kurasakan tangannya menyelinap masuk ke bawah kaus tidurku, meninggalkan jejak membara yang membuat bulu kudukku berdiri.

"Aku berpikir, apa yang begitu kau sukai dari darahku?"

Ia tertawa kecil, yang tertahan oleh bibirku. Telapak tangannya menekan lembut ke titik tersensitif di dadaku, dan aku mengerang pelan. "Karena kau begitu murni, Naruto."

Aku mengerutkan dahi, "Tidak," kataku, "Tidak lagi." Kami berdua tahu kemurnianku sudah hilang, sejak pertama kali aku menyerahkan hatiku, tubuhku kepada Sasuke. Sejak aku membiarkan ia memilikiku, lagi dan lagi.

"Kau masih murni bagiku," katanya lagi, dan aku kembali mengerang saat taringnya menggores pahaku. Begitu dekat dengan pusat kenikmatanku, begitu dekat, tapi ia sengaja tidak menyentuhnya. Ini yang kubenci darinya, kemampuannya memainkan tubuhku, membuat inderaku menggila oleh cumbuannya. Aku benci setiap kali aku menyerah dalam dekapannya, membiarkan ia melepaskan hasratnya dalam hangat pelukku. Aku selalu merasa tak berdaya.

Karena aku mencintainya. Menyedihkan memang, tapi aku mencintai pria ini.

Yang terdengar di ruangan tersebut hanyalah suara nafas berat dan erangan tertahan. Aku tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak memanggil namanya setiap kali ia menyentuh titik itu, jauh di dalam tubuhku. Titik yang membuat bintang-bintang menyala di balik kelopak mataku, membuat rasa panas dalam diriku bergejolak hebat. Kami berdua tenggelam dalam kenikmatan, tapi aku berusaha keras agar tetap tersadar. Cukup sadar untuk meraih pisau perah dari balik bantalku.

Dan saat aku yakin ia tidak menyadarinya, kuayunkan pisau itu kuat-kuat, sampai tertancap dalam di pundaknya.

Ia meraung keras. Ah, betapa sakit hatiku melihat ia terluka. Tapi hal ini harus dilakukan, harus. Dan hal selanjutnya yang kusadari adalah, rasa sakit yang sangat di dadaku.

Ia tidak berpikir dua kali untuk menghujamkan lengannya ke jantungku. Bau seks dan keringat terganti oleh bau amis darah. Aku terbatuk, mencoba tetap membuka mata untuk menatap matanya, mata yang begitu kucintai.

Akhirnya! Akhirnya! Aku bisa meninggalkan sesuatu untuk dikenangnya. Agar ia bisa mengingat bahwa aku bukanlah sekedar korban yang lain. Agar ia bisa mengingat bahwa aku benar mencintainya. Kini ia menjadi milikku. Milikku seorang.

* * *

"Kau pikir kau bisa membunuhku dengan ini?" matanya berkilat marah, dan sekilas Naruto dapat melihat warna merah di pupil yang tadinya sehitam langit malam itu.

Tersedak darahnya sendiri, Naruto tetap mengusahakan untuk tersenyum. Walau rasa sakit membutakannya, ia tetap melengkungkan ujung bibirnya. Seperti saat ia menjadi pastor dulu.

"Tidak," dengan suara parau, Naruto berhasil bicara, "Tentu tidak,"

Luka yang terlalu besar, terlalu banyak darahnya yang keluar. Sama deras dengan nyawa Naruto yang perlahan terlepas dari raganya. Ia harus cepat, sebelum kesadarannya hilang. Sebelum waktunya habis.

"...tapi kau akan membunuhku kalau kulakukan ini,"

Pupil Sasuke membesar sejenak, untuk pertama kalinya ia gagal membalas kata-kata Naruto. Di bawah cahaya bulan, matanya terlihat berkaca-kaca. Tapi Naruto tidak ingin membiarkan delusi menguasai pikirannya. Tidak di saat terakhir ini.

Dengan gemetar, tangan Naruto meraih pipi Sasuke, menyebarkan jejak merah darah di kulit porselen itu. Cantik, begitu cantik. Begitu indah. Warna darah begitu cocok bersanding dengan Sasuke. Sasukenya, kini Sasukenya, karena ia telah meninggalkan tanda itu. Keinginannya sudah terwujud.

"Aku mencintaimu, Sasuke, sampai kematian memisahkan kita,"

Begitu sumpah yang selalu ia dengar dalam pernikahan. Sampai kematian memisahkan. Karena setelah kematian itu datang, cintanya harus dikembalikan kepada Tuhan. Dan Naruto tahu bahwa ia harus kembali, bahwa keabadiannya bukan bersama Sasuke.

Naruto menutup mata. Sebutir air mata menyelinap keluar dari pelupuk matanya, mengalir perlahan di pipi pria berambut pirang itu.

'_Tuhan,biarkan aku kembali pada-Mu__,'_

Raungan sang vampire menggema, membelah kesunyian malam. Korban ketigabelas telah pergi. Membawa sebagian hati Sasuke bersamanya. Selamanya, selamanya.

_Sampai kematian memisahkan kita, Sasuke..._

_._

_._

_.  
_

**The End**

**

* * *

  
**

Well, ceritanya agak lebih angst dari yang tadinya saya rencanakan. Mungkin karena saya sedang sangat kesal terhadap kasus bashing yang baru-baru ini terjadi *kalian pasti tahu yang mana* Saya kecewa karena terus saja muncul author alay yang tidak mengerti kalau fanfiction dot net itu sarana untuk mengepost fanfic. Mungkin lain kali, review untuk author2 alay selanjutnya, lebih baik diberikan untuk author-author yang sungguh-sungguh membuat cerita, belajar menulis walaupun masih banyak kekurangan (sebenarnya sih, saya curiga kalau author-author lain menikmati memaki-maki author alay tersebut *termasuk saya*)

Yeah, saya mengakui saya sempat mem-flame author macam itu. Karena sungguh, fandom kita tidak butuh orang macam itu, yang bahkan membaca guidelines aja tidak mampu. Bukannya saya mau sok atau gimana, tapi ayolah isi fandom ini dengan fanfic BENERAN. Masalah kualitas, yah, kita sama-sama belajar lah... Nggak ada orang yang bisa langsung nulis dengan bagus. Tapi TOLONG setidaknya publish lah FANFIC di sini *frustasi*

Nah lo, jadi panjang a/n-nya...

.

.

.

Well, suka, nggak suka? Review~

Jangan malu, ungkapkan pendapat anda tentang fic ini 3


End file.
